


Love's More Romantic Unplanned

by fairiesandtea



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Hebrew, Jewish, Judaism, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Quidditch, Yiddish, i can see jack singing it to davey, i could be jewish for you, javid - Freeform, this is kinda weird but i love this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesandtea/pseuds/fairiesandtea
Summary: and that's the miracle of judaism





	Love's More Romantic Unplanned

Jack grabbed Davey’s wrist as he turned to walk away. “Wait!” He yelped, causing Davey to scoff and turn around. 

 

“What, Jack?” Davey was  _ tired _ . Tired of acting like it was some secret, like he had to reveal it to the whole world. It wasn’t that crazy! Tons of people were just like him. Kath had took it really well when Sarah told her, and now they were dating! 

 

Jack looked at a loss for words. “I- I… I should have known when I met you by the orthodox synagogue.” Davey raised an eyebrow. “I should have known when I saw you buying extra lox at the bagel shop.” 

 

“What does lox have to do with anything-” Davey asked annoyed, but Jack cut him off. 

 

“ _ I _ should have known, you’re not to blame! I should have known we’re not the same.” Davey rolled his eyes and tried to yank his wrist out of Jack’s grip, but he held fast. “It doesn’t take an Einstein, you and Sarah have the nose and the name! And that name is Stienstien.” 

 

“My last name is Jacobs, you  _ know tha- _ ” 

 

Jack looked right in Davey’s eyes, sliding his hand down his wrist and laced their fingers together. Davey rolled his eyes again, but smiled slightly. “I’m not sure what you want me to do, but I think this is worth working through. I’ll admit that it’s a little out of the blue, but I could be Jewish for you.” 

 

Davey’s grin widened a little more, but he still looked faintly annoyed. “Jack, you can’t just choose to be Jewish. You have to like, do things.” Jack let go of his hand and started waving his arms around like a crazy dictator. 

 

“Like on holidays! I’ll stop baking gingerbread, start baking challah. When Hanukkah comes, heck, I’ll light the mandala!” Jack spun circles around Davey while he laughed. 

 

Davey grabbed Jack’s shoulders and stopped his twirling. “It’s Menorah, dummy. And you don’t make the gingerbread, Specs does-” 

 

“Menorah, then!” Jack broke free of Davey’s grip, picked up one of hands and began to dance with him ballroom style. 

 

“If you could just choose me, I’ll sing eidledeidle not fala. As far as the culture I might need a clue, but I’ll give it a shot, ‘cause I’ve got to be Jewish for you.” They continued to dance as Jack made ridiculous claims and tried to get Davey to laugh. 

 

“ _ What _ is ‘eidledeidle’ and ‘fala’???” Davey exclaimed. 

 

“I’ll go with you to temple, I’ll try to learn Yiddish,” Jack said. 

 

Davey cut him off. “I don’t go to temple, and I learned Hebrew. We are a strict ‘No Yiddish’ household.” 

 

Jack smiled wide. “I’ll start eating Kosher, I’ll even play quidditch!” 

 

Davey shot him a pointed look, and Jack laughed. “Nope, not a Jew thing, Jack.” 

 

“Well teach me some new things, I won’t be the slightest bit skittish! I’ll do it by note till it feels like it’s true, yeah till I’m verklempt I’ll attempt to be Jewish for you.” Now Jack was doing ridiculous leaps through the air, and Davey wondered what he was trying to prove. 

 

“Verklempt. That’s a big word for you, Kelly.” Davey noted. Jack stopped for a moment, breathing hard after all of his strenuous dancing. While Jack stayed bent over, wiping at sweat, Davey admired the way his shirt clung slightly to his chest, highlighting all the right areas. He also appreciated the way his lips stayed parted, ruby red and slick with spit and absolutely kissable-

 

Jack sprang up again. “I could be Irish, or Russian or French, though Chinese is-”

 

“A bit of a stretch.” Davey interrupted. 

 

“Just wait, even your Rabbi will call me a mensch. Did I mention I’ve been practicing my kvetch?!” Jack was back at the leaping and spinning until he made himself dizzy. 

 

Davey sighed. “I’ll say it one more time.  _ I don’t know Yiddish _ .” 

 

“Fine! I will adapt where the av’rage guy freezes, and if I have to have “Just Friends” talk, I’ll have it with Jesus.” Jack scowled at the sky, as if the big man himself was speaking directly to him. “Sorry Jesus, you’re just not my type.” 

 

Davey laughed, a full, broad sound that got Jack to smile again. “Whatever they are I could learn to like latkes!” 

 

“My mom made you some during Hanukkah!” 

 

“And if we have sons they’ll all have Bar Matzahs!” 

 

While Davey glared at him, Jack doubled over in laughter. “Bar Mitzvahs, I’m joking!” 

“Jack Kelly. Did you just say you want to have kids with me?” 

 

Jack stopped for a moment, and there was a second before Jack smiled awkwardly. “I promise I know things, enough not to ruin Shabbat, ‘cause if that’s what it takes then that’s what I’ll do, just don’t run away and one day I’ll be Jewish for you.” 

 

Davey shook his head again and started walking away. “I’ve been Jewish my  _ whole life _ , you can’t just walk in here-” 

 

Jack ran out in front of him and blocked his window opening. “Tell me you’ve never questioned one holy command.” 

 

He tried pushing past his arm. “I’m gay, I think that questions like, eight-”

 

“Tell me, don’t you think love’s more romantic unplanned?”

 

Jack’s arm held fast, but Davey kept trying. “Oh and I’m sure Sarah, Katherine, and even that cute counter boy at Tibby’s were all unplanned.”

 

He looked taken aback for a moment, but looked Davey straight in the eyes. “Tell me you’re nervous, or start with the service, just tell me where you stand. Tell me “I need you!” Tell me in Hebrew!” 

 

“Finally! Hebrew!” This pleased outburst caused Jack to smile again and whirl Davey back into dancing. 

 

“Teach me lechayim and horcrux and oy. Just let me try. Instead of hi, I’ll say shalom till my hovel feels like home, but I won’t say goodbye, so here’s what I propose:” He said these words to a lilting tune, one that was perfect for dancing. At the end he spun Davey clumsily and set him down on the windowsill. Jack knelt down in front of him and took his hands. 

 

“I’ll read through the Torah from cover to cover, till even Moses could see we were meant for each other.” 

 

“I haven’t even read the whole Torah.”

 

“You know I adore you, so let me fight for you, together we’ll take on your mother.”

 

“My mom could _ and will  _ kick your ass, Kelly.” 

 

“It might be a prayer, but a prayer can come true.”

 

“Prayers aren’t wishes, Jack.”

 

“I dare you to dare me, I swear I’ll come through.”

 

“I don’t even know where you are half of the time!”

 

“When I’m with you there isn’t a thing I can’t do.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So if you’re inclined, I won’t mind being Jewish for you.”

 

Davey took Jack’s face in his hands and stared into his eyes for a moment. They were filled with a quiet hope, not unusual for the dreamer, Jack Kelly. There was something new this time, something Davey hadn’t seen before. And it looked an awful lot like love. 

 

“You’re going to have to brush up on your Hebrew,” Davey whispered before kissing Jack softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4AOHdaTVBY  
> watch barrett wilbert weed sing this song!! she's super funny in it :))
> 
> up next: sarah sings Shiksa Goddess to katherine
> 
> i don't know shit about being jewish please correct me if i got anything wrong 
> 
> also i was really tired when i wrote this please forgive me


End file.
